1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to guided munitions and, more particularly, to a system for guiding a projectile, where the system provides monopulse radar active guidance for independent control.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Snipers and sharp shooters are valuable for both their lethality and their disproportionate ability to limit the maneuverable battle space of hostile infantry. The ability of a sniper to selectively engage and kill an enemy at distances over one mile has a paralyzing effect on an adversarial combat force. Given the tempo of operations common in asymmetric warfare, it is often too late to deploy support by the time an engagement has begun, and a commander must depend on assets already in place. One way to address the issue of sniper availability is to provide a squad-level weapon that can give any war fighter the range and killing ability of a sniper.